The Admiral
The Admiral is a side story fishing mission in Far Cry 5. It takes place in the southeast of Jacob Seed's region of Whitetail Mountains, on the big lake there. The mission starts with Skylar Kohrs at Dylan's Master Bait Shop in Widow's Creek. It is the final of three fishing quests that she will offer. If you can't find her at Dylan's bait shop, try the Clagett Boathouse a little to the north, or check your map for her starred icon. Objectives *Travel to Clagett Bay *Catch The Admiral Walkthrough Skylar wants to catch The Admiral with The Junior Deputy's help, but in an attempt to catch The Admiral by herself, she encountered a group of cultists, punching one of them in the face and took off. However, she injured her hand in the process, and can barely hold a rod. With her hand crippled, she counts on the Deputy to catch the large fish without her. If doing this solo, players may want to have the Fishing Rod that is available in the Shop. It is a little better than the standard ones found in fishing areas. Expect this fish to take a lot of trial and error to catch. Here are some other tips: * If fishing in co-op, have the second player maneuver the boat to try to keep the fishing line from snapping and breaking. Move the boat to the fish and Voila, it's caught. * Apparently a controller (on a PC) makes it MUCH easier to catch than mouse and keyboard. *Some have said that increasing mouse sensitivity can make it easier. *If your line keeps breaking, back off sooner (as soon as it turns yellow). *Although the in-game fishing Helps says to fight the movement of fish, if it is coming toward you, don't fight it. The point is to get it closer. Also try reeling or jerking if it jumps out of the water. Although the popup when you catch it calls it a "Russian Sturgeon", in fact any of the heavy lures (besides the Basic Mayfly) seem to work fine. The other lures are needed to catch heavy fish. Once the Deputy successfully catches The Admiral, Skylar is delighted by their accomplishment and asks them to come back to Dylan's Master Bait Shop. Once they arrive back, Skylar tells the Deputy that people have been trying to catch The Admiral for a long time, even before she was born. Even though Skylar tells the Deputy that Drubman won't be happy in parting with the money, she can't wait until Hope County is a bad, distant memory. Finally, Skylar tells the Deputy that she is very grateful to them for not only helping her catch The Admiral, but for saving hers and Dylan's lives, not knowing how she can't thank them enough. She then parts ways with them, telling them to take care of themselves. Reward *200 Resistance Points *$1,450 *Wonderboy Fishing Rod Trivia *Skylar says that she can see The Deputy from the pier, however if you turn around, there’s a bit high bank and rock behind you, thus making it impossible for her to actually see The Deputy. Category:Far Cry 5 Missions Category:Far Cry 5 Side Missions